


Breaking Up With Benny

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Break Up, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAST: Dean and Benny break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up With Benny

They’d had a one night stand at first. It had been freshman year, and they’d been at the same party. Then when they found each other, pretty tipsy, they’d had a lot of sexual chemistry together, and found themselves riding in a taxi back to Benny’s place. They’d fit together well. two passionate, gentle lovers.

But Benny wasn’t one for casual sex and Dean wanted to continue having sex with Benny, so they’d moved into being boyfriends. It was a mistake, on both parts; Benny hadn’t wanted to fell cheap and Dean just wanted the sex. They weren’t compatible romantically. Dean was a romantic at heart and that kind of stuff just made Benny gag. They had different interests and different views.

And then Dean met Cas. They hit it off, and soon, they were best friends. They were closer than Dean and Benny ever were and they spent more time together. Benny noticed, of course, but they still tried to keep it together. Meanwhile, Dean was falling harder and harder for Cas, abandoning the relationship he had with Benny.

This, of course, made them both try even harder to get the relationship to work, which was becoming less like a relationship and more like two people that fuck at every chance. If they argued, they just had sex instead of thinking about it. Instead of going on dates where they had to talk to each other, they turned the lights off and pretended they were with someone else.

One night, weeks after this had begun, Cas showed up on Dean’s doorstep, but Sam answered.

“Oh, hey, Cas,” He said, “Dean’s home, I think he’s just in his bedroom. I just got home, haven’t seen him yet, but the Impala’s in the driveway.”

“Thank you, Samuel.” Cas said, stepping into the apartment.

“You can call me Sam, you know. I think we’re close enough now.” Sam said, smiling at Castiel, who nodded stiffly, “What are you all dressed up for?”

“There is an art showing. Dean said he would go with me.”

They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Sam said, “Yeah, I have some homework to do, so…are you cool here?”

“I am fine,…Sam. I will go see if Dean is ready.”

“Okay. Nice to see you.”

“And you, too,” Cas said before he began walking down the hall to Dean’s room. The door was slightly cracked open, but not very much, and the room looked dark from the inside. He had his hand ready to knock on the wood, but then he heard something from inside.

“Fu-uck Ca-Benny.”

It was Dean’s voice, followed by a low groan that was definitely not Dean’s. Castiel felt his eyes begin to water, although he could not fathom why. There was no reason for him to be upset, there was no reason to cry. He walked away from the door as fast as he could, finding the couch in the living room and sitting down stiffly.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Sam said, looking over from the table where he was working on his AP homework.

“I am fine, thank you.”

Cas held back his tears and fiddled with the black sleeve of his suit; he looked down and realized that his blue tie was backwards. It was quiet in the apartment, but the huskiness of Dean’s voice would not leave Cas’s head.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring at his hands, before he heard feet shuffling down the hall. It could have been an hour or it could have been five minutes. He’d forgotten about the art show by now; he didn’t think that he could go.

Dean walked into the living room in his boxers.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” He asked, looking oddly at his clothing.

“I-I, we were going to go to that art show…”

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, Cas. I totally forgot. I can go get dressed and—”

“No, Dean.” Cas said, standing, “No, Dean.”

“Dude, I’m sorry that I forgot, but—”

“Bye, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cas rushed out of the apartment, leaving Dean standing there, feeling like a dick, a sentiment that Sam echoed out loud.

“Dean,” Benny said from the hall, “I need to talk to you.”

And that’s how Dean found himself having the “mutal break-up” conversation. The strange part was that he didn’t feel sad about it, more like kind of relieved. He’d told himself that he really liked Benny, but he couldn’t bring himself to be sad about the loss of their year long relationship. All he really wanted to do at the moment was chase after Cas.

“This isn’t working. We aren’t really compatible.”

“Oh,” Dean said, somewhat shocked, “Yeah, I agree.” But he was staring at the door almost absently.

“I mean, it’s clear that you and Cas—”

“No. Don’t even go there. Just—don’t. If this is over, just…leave.” He said, not even looking at Benny as he said it. “Sorry, just, I need to be alone.”

He felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder and then Benny was gone. For a reason that Dean didn’t quite understand, he burst into tears.


End file.
